Fantastic Romance
Synopsis Ivy ([[Joyce Zhang]]) is a laid back and smart high school student who don't give a damn about what is happening to the world, a trait that she inherited from her mother Elena ([[Lara Javier]]) who is a history teacher at a local elementary school. After helping a grandmother from being robbed by a high school student, the grandmother who is later revealed to be the late Princess Cornelia ([[Jamie Park]]) gave her a magical bracelet that transported her into ancient times. In ancient times Ivy was able to meet Prince Levi ([[Kris Martinez]]) a cold hearted prince of Milli and the future King of Milli to help him solve the mysteries surrounding Princess Cornelia's death but also the mysteries that surrounds his own kingdom. Cast *'''[[Joyce Zhang]] as Ivy Manalo''' - ''a laid back high school student who don't give a damn about her life. She is shown as a lazy and arrogant person, a personality that she inherited from both her parents, but also holds a soft side when it comes to her family and elderly people. Due to a magical bracelet an elderly person gave her, she was transported in ancient times during the reign of Prince Levi Milli IV. It is later revealed that the grandmother whom gave her the bracelet is actually the future Queen of Milli Kingdom who transported her into the ancient times in order to save Prince Levi from the person who wanted to assassinated him, the same assassin who killed Princess Cornelia and that she is also the reincarnation of Princess Cornelia. During her time in ancient Milli, it is revealed that she once wanted to become a famous singer like her father but eventually gave up on it after that career also ruins their family. Her least favorite subject in school is history'' **[[Emily Tan]] as young Ivy *'''[[Kris Martinez]] as Prince Levi Milli IV''' - ''Prince of Milli Kingdom and the future King of Milli Kingdom. He is a great prince having been respected by all kinds of people in his kingdom due to his intelligence and generosity towards his people. Due to his popularity and gaining influence, greed and evil people from his kingdom and other kingdoms plan to assassinated him in order to gain control of the royal family of Milli, but their plans fail after Princess Cornelia, his suppose wife, saved him and got killed instead. He became a cold hearted person who trust nobody but himself and his generosity towards people have decrease as well. After the death of Princess Cornelia, he wanted to investigate what really happened and who killed his future wife, with the help of Ivy who happens to be the reincarnation of Princess Cornelia.'' *'''[[Krystal Rodriguez]] as Aira Galeano / Luna Abueva''' - ''Ivy's best friend who is addicted to K-pop. She is more dedicated in school than Ivy but not as smart as Ivy, she treats Ivy as her best friend and sister and is even jealous of Ivy of having a caring mother, since after her biological mother's death, her father remarries and her step mother is a great actress when it comes to being a good mother to her even though she is not. In ancient times, it is revealed that she is a noble woman who desires the seat as Princess and future Queen of Milli Kingdom, but in truth she is just wanting herself to believe that she wanted to rule Milli by her father's desires. She has been long in love with Lucas but denies this fact in order for her to protect Lucas against her dominant father.'' *'''[[Tristan Trinidad]] as Lucas Miranda''' - ''Prince Levi's right hand man and the most skilled swordsman in Milli Kingdom. He shows no emotion and shows no remorse to enemies but this changes when he met Ivy and eventually became fond with her.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Francisco Monte Claro]] as Alfred Galeano''' - ''Aira's father and the main antagonist of the story. He is a well-known noble person in Milli and a greed one indeed. He looks down upon the poor and wanted to rise in power and in order to get into the royal family of Milli, he hired an assassin to assassinate Princess Cornelia but make it look like the assassin is trying to kill Prince Levi so his daughter Aira would have a chance to be the prince's future wife.'' *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Elena Manalo''' - ''Ivy's mother who is a teacher at an elementary school. She is a smart and lazy student who doesn't give a damn about what's happening to the world besides her own goals. Her goal is to become a government official or a lawyer that gives a lot of money, but after meeting Juan and falling in love with him, her goals have also change as she started to view the world in a different way. She occasionally nags Ivy about her future due to her seeing her younger self into her daughter and doesn't want her daughter to become like her who is living in regrets.'' **[[Antoinette Hernandez]] as young Elena *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Emillio Torre / Trym Velasquez''' - ''Ivy's homeroom teacher who is actually Ivy's maternal uncle. He is strict to his students specially to Ivy whom he considers as a carbon copy of her mother when her mother is still in high school. It is later revealed that he is the reincarnation of a well known painter in Milli Kingdom during the ancient times.'' *'''[[Victor Sandoval]] as Juan Manalo''' - ''a well-known singer and Ivy's father. He is a loving father to Ivy and a loving husband to Elena. Due to a scandal that ruined his career, he became so depressed that he even left his own family in order to pursue a different path that could save himself and his career by marrying Lucy, a wealthy woman who is long been in love with him.'' **[[Tony Yuhi]] as young Juan *'''[[Felix Le]] as Ruru Miranda''' - ''Lucas's younger brother who is close to Ivy'' Guest Cast *'''[[Jamie Park]] as Princess Cornelia Agua''' - ''princess of Agua Kingdom during the ancient times and Prince Levi's wife-to-be and the future Queen of Milli Kingdom. She is very beautiful, kind, and talented especially in singing, a gift she stated that she inherited from her father. After finding out the secrets and conspiracy that is happening around Milli Kingdom, she is later killed by an assassin after she saves Prince Levi from getting assassinated during his assassination day. Many decades has passed and her soul is still wondering around the living world in order to find her soul's reincarnation. She takes a different forms every decade and the reason she appears to be a grandmother when Ivy have met her.'' Information